Toy Story 2 Awards
Honors awarded to Toy Story 2. ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards * Won: Top Box Office Films - Randy Newman Academy Awards * Nominated: Best Music, Original Song - Randy Newman for When She Loved Me. Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films * Nominated: Saturn Award, Best Fantasy Film * Nominated: Saturn Award, Best Music - Randy Newman Annie Awards * Won: Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Theatrical Feature * Won: Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Feature Production - John Lasseter, Lee Unkrich, Ash Brannon * Won: Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music in an Animated Feature Production - Randy Newman * Won: Outstanding Individual Achievement for Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production - Dan Jeup, Joe Ranft * Won: Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Feature Production - Joan Cusack * Won: Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Male Performer in an Animated Feature Production - Tim Allen * Won: Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Feature Production - John Lasseter, Pete Docter, Ash Brannon, Andrew Stanton, Rita Hsiao, Doug Chamberlain, Chris Webb * Nominated: Outstanding Individual Achievement for Character Animation - Doug Sweetland * Nominated: Outstanding Individual Achievement for Production Design in an Animated Feature Production - William Cone, Jim Pearson Blockbuster Entertainment Awards * Won: Favorite Family Film Bogey Awards, Germany * Won: Bogey Award Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Critics Choice Award - Best Animated Film Casting Society of America * Nominated: Best Casting for Animated Voiceover - Ruth Lambert Golden Globes * Won: Best Motion Picture in Comedy/Musical * Nominated: Best Original Song in Motion Picture - Randy Newman for When She Loved Me. Grammy Awards * Won: Best Song Written for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media - Randy Newman for When She Loved Me * Nominated: Best Score Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or other Visual Media - Randy Newman Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards * Won: Best Animated Film Kids' Choice Awards * Nominated: Blimp Award for Favorite Movie * Nominated: Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie - Tim Allen * Nominated: Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie - Tom Hanks Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards * Nominated: Sierra Award for Best Animated Film * Nominated: Best Song - When She Loved Me MTV Movie Awards * Nominated: Best On-Screen Duo - Tom Hanks and Tim Allen Motion Picture Sound Editors * Nominated: Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in an Animated Feature - Michael Silvers (supervising sound editor), Mary Helen Leasman (supervising foley editor), Michael Silvers (supervising adr editor), Shannon Mills (sound editor), Teresa Eckton (sound editor), Susan Sanford (foley editor), Bruce Lacey (foley editor), Jonathan Null (adr editor), * Nominated: Best Sound Editing in Music for Animation - Bruno Coon (supervising music editor), Lisa Jaime (music editor) Online Film Critics Society Awards * Nominated: Best Film * Nominated: Best Screenplay, Original - John Lasseter, Pete Docter Satellite Awards * Won: Satellite Award for Outstanding Youth DVD (2-Disc Special Edition) * Won: Golden Satellite Award for Best Motion Picture, Animated or Mixed Media * Won: Golden Satellite Award for Best Original Song - When She Loved Me. Southeastern Film Critics Association * Won: Top Ten Films of 1999 Young Artist Awards * Won: Best Family Feature Film, Animated Trivia *''Toy Story 2'' is currently the only Toy Story movie not to win an Oscar. pl:Toy Story 2/Nagrody Category:Awards Awards